EMW Chained Asylum 2015
Card 3 on 3 Extreme Chained Asylum Tornado Tag Match; Whoever gets the pinfall pick the stipulation for the Final Stage Of The Ultimate Four Way at MegaBrawl 9 EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz, Broly & Titan Jackson vs. John Powers & The New England Patriots (Tom Brady & Rob Gronkowski) EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz & Sara Sheppard-Daniels © vs. The Portega Powers (Nicole Portega & Brianna Portega) Dome of Devastation "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels & "The Hollywood King" vs. Jason David Frank & Marshall Braxton 6 Team Chained Asylum Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) © w/Gwen Myers vs. The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) vs. Bad Addiction ("Almighty" Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) vs. Smart Mark Society (Daniel Dolphin & ND Mark) vs. Negative Inc. (Nathan Vamp & Koing Webb) vs. Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) Chained Asylum Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Bonnie Rockwaller © vs. Cassie Cage vs. Bustice vs. Pyra vs. Shaundi vs. Tessa Blanchard EMW International Championship "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © w/Sidney Prescott vs. Damian Wayne ChainedAsylum2K15EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg ChainedAsylum2K15EMWStarletsChampionship.jpg ChainedAsylum2K15EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChainedAsylum2K15DomeofDevastation.jpg ChainedAsylum2K15EMWWorldWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChainedAsylum2K15TeamAustinvTeamPowers.jpg Results *4. Before the match, it was announced that Angel Cortez was taking the place of Pyra due to the attack that Pyra suffered thanks to the Suicide Squad two days ago on EMW Starlets. This marks Angel's first match back since suffering a concussion at the hands of The Portega Powers back on the October 16th edition of Starlets. In the final moments of the match, Cage had Angel set up for the Thicker Than Blood but then suddenly a raven caw was heard throughout the arena as the lights go out in the arena then another raven caw was heard and then the lights go back on leaving Cassie confused then turns around and Angel hits Cassie with the Malibu Kick, the pinfall win and the title. *5. In the final moments of the match, Marshall was arguing with Rita Repulsa after Rita accidentally hits Marshall with her Staff then Tyrone locks Marshall in the Dawg's Bite (Batista Bite). After the match, Daniels, Kole, and Marcella left the Chained Asylum and celebrated the win then head to the back as Marshall and Jason having an intense argument in the ring then Marshall flips off Jason and Rita then leaves the ring and heads to the back and then left minutes later feeling pissed off after all that had happened. *6. After the match, both Samus and Sara hold up their title belts as they have a staredown then they pointed at the MegaBrawl logo hanging above knowing that they will face each other for the EMW World Women's Championship at that event. *7. After the match, Austin, Broly and Titan stood tall and stared at each other then they looked at the MegaBrawl 9 logo as Powers at the rampway frustrated and angry over what happened as the show concludes. Chained Asylum Match Results EMW World Tag Team Championship EMW Starlets Championship Miscellaneous *It was announced that due to the brutal attack by The Suicide Squad to Pyra two days ago on EMW Starlets, Pyra was deemed unable to compete in the EMW Starlets Chained Asylum Match and a replacement will be named come match time. *Backstage, Marshall Braxton was heading to the locker room area then Jason David Frank stops him and turns him around. The two men then argued to each other of what happened out there and said some heinous remarks until Jason hits Marshall with a right hand and Marshall hits back with a right of his own then both JDF and Marshall get into a fist fight then Officials and Referees ran in to try and break it up. Marshall then said another heinous remark to JDF by saying "TELL YOUR FUCKING HOLOGRAM HEAD TO SUCK MY FUCKING DICK, YOU FRUITY BITCH!!!!" Jason then charges back and then both him and Marshall continue their brawl as Referees and Officials try to break it up. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015